


Heartbeat

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hand Jobs, Medical Kink, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sounding, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, improper use of thermomethers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: Martin sneaks his way into your house, but may end up getting more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible and awful, I started out writing this as a joke-- It went on way longer than I expected. It didn't end the way I'd like, I didn't really have a clear ending in mind, plus I hate using the "you" perspective. It you like, I'm flattered, If you comment I'm blessed...

It was only for a moment that you regretted your actions, what now? What exactly were you planning to do? The flicker of panic, pins and needles… your stomach threatening to twist in on itself. You rubbed at your wrist absentmindedly wondering briefly if it might be sprained-- if not, it would definitely be sore for the next few days. He put up more of a struggle than you expected, he was stronger than he looked despite his slight frame. For a moment, you wondered if you were in over your head, especially when he managed to pin you to the bed. With adrenaline pumping through your veins,terror mixed with strange excitement threatened to rip you in half. His lips hovered inches from your own feather soft hair falling into your face. You could feel his breath ghost across your skin. “It’ll be alright… I promise.. You’ll be alright!” It was around that time that you clamped your thighs around his waist.

He certainly was more beautiful up close, up until tonight you had only spotted him in passing. You had only started to take notice about a week ago, you kept running into the same young man in the streets. At the grocery store, on the street after work, near the laundry mat on the other side of town. You would love to be able to say that “you’re just incredibly perceptive” but that wasn't entirely the case. You found him attractive from the beginning, you couldn’t deny the flicker of excitement when you literally ran into him in the store. There was a startled almost amused look on his face as he helped you regain your balance. The way he opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, his lips looked so incredibly plush. His eyes darkened slightly right as you quickly apologized and scurried away. It was only after the fourth time that you spotted him... that you finally connected the dots.

It wasn’t as though you were a complete recluse, you spent the majority of your time at work. You ran the small bike shop at the corner of the town, near the railroad the only bike shop around for miles. When not at work you were at the Y, you were the lead of the roller derby team. They were a fun group to hang out with on occasion, but for the most part, your time was spent at home. Always the introvert, an ideal night always ended in you falling asleep on the couch to the sound of talk radio.

You could feel your insides contract as he starts to stir. You quickly kneel down at the side of the bed making sure the knots were secure. His arms were spread out above his head, each of his wrists bound to the bed rails. You were very specific when you went to the hardware store, you made sure to purchase solid-braid nylon rope. Easy to untie when you needed to, and not that difficult to work with. His legs, that was the difficult part, you didn't necessarily want to tie his feet together. You couldn’t leave too much leeway for him to move and thrash around, but you still needed his legs apart. You settled on wrapping up each ankle, leaving about a foot’s length of rope connecting him to the bed. It allowed him a little bit of freedom but he couldn't really kick, though he might knee you if you weren’t careful. 

He didn’t really look like how you expected. The Count who even thinks of such a thing? Probably some wimpy nerd still living in their parent’s basement. You had been following his story from the beginning , when he first called in to your favorite radio station. You heard all about his presumed sickness… how it was nothing like how it was in the movies. He could go out in sunlight, though it still bothered his eyes, how he would start to shake if it was about time. “Wow this kid has alot of time on his hands” Then he started to talk about the needles. How he would sedate them to keep them calm… how he took only what he needed, how he liked to lay with them for a while. Did he really? Surely he didn’t actually… why would he flat out admit to something like that on the air. Granted breaking an entering, drugging someone and drinking their blood wasn’t much better… but that just seemed… he just didn’t seem like he’s be capable of such a thing.He had the most peculiar way of speaking, there was an odd innocence in his tone. He described some of his most brutal actions as though he was explaining how to change the tires on a car. He went on to describe how inaccurate the movies were, how he didn’t have to feed every night. That he didn’t have this harem of women around him willing to bend to his every whim. How he’s been around for eighty four years. The kid was obviously unstable if any of this was true...that or he should look into becoming a writer. Either way she found herself tuning in every night just incase The Count happened to call in.

He tilts his head to the side, revealing the slender column of his neck, a small groan forms in his throat. The gag that you had wrapped around his mouth was most likely covered in drool and for some reason you wondered if you wrapped it too tightly. Your eyes drift over the mound of clothes resting on the chair in front of your mirror. All black, his socks and sneakers placed neatly next to them. Your gaze remain fixed on the steady rise and fall of his chest as his breath significantly quickens. A rush of excitement courses through you when he starts to tug at the ropes, words incoherent, muffled by the gag. 

~  
You didn’t shoot him up entirely, you were surprised that you managed to wrestle the syringe from his hand. It had landed somewhere in the floor in your scuffle, and you were a little distracted by the way his bones seemed to stab you through his clothes. This went on for longer than you would have liked, and he was most likely thinking the same. For a moment you wondered how much of struggle the others put up, thanks to roller derby at least your cardiovascular skills were up to par. He on the other hand seemed to be struggling just a bit as he frantically tried to hold you down. “ Please...just calm down! I won’t hurt you.. I swear.” To which you responded with several expletives, before biting down on his hand. It was like trying to grab hold of a bar of soap, once you pin him he slips from your grasp. Warm and malleable beneath the clothes, he seemed to quickly start to get out of breath. One well placed kick stomach was all it took, he fell back, halfway off the bed. You instantly scrambled for the needle, nearly pouncing on top of him as you drove it into his back.  
~

He's watching you now, an indiscernible look on his face... shock--horror and overall disbelief. He had momentarily stopped his struggling, you could almost see the wheels spinning in his head. His eyes glance over to the pile of clothes on the chair you can already see color rise to his face. He cranes his neck down just a bit to his relief he finds his underwear still in place. You can’t help but chuckle lightly, you would not have pinned him as the shy type. How did he think they would feel to find out he undressed them entirely while they were asleep. He’s mumbling something again, voice still muffled by the scarf with a sigh you lower it slightly. 

“P-please.. I wasn’t gonna…I- I’m not…” 

“You weren’t going to what…Count?” 

All color seemed to drain from his face, and for a moment you thought he might faint. He starts to frantically tug at the ropes again, as the reality of the situation starts to sink in.

“ Y-you dont understand… I’m--- Im sorry!” 

He’s rambling at this point, you’re not really listening, you figured you looked a mess right now. This was not exactly how you planned your first interaction. It was a shame, you really took the time to put yourself together-- now there was a sizeable tear in your robe. Your fingers moved over the frayed silk with a sigh before you interrupt him. 

“This was my favorite one you know, I’ve had it for years, it came all the way from India.”

With a shrug you remove it tossing it at his side, his eyes immediately widen. You were completely bare save for your panties, and you allow him a moment to stare. You can see his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly before you turn to make your way over to the closet. There is no way to deny the flicker of excitement in your stomach as heat pools below. You can practically feel his eyes move over you, it sends a shiver up your spine-- It was a sensation you grew all too familiar with, the past week, when you were supposedly alone in your apartment. You caught it in glimpses, be it a reflection in the glass, a lone figure lurking somewhere in the distance. When you’d glance out the window... a certain shadow in the bushes, you would wonder if it was almost time.  
~~  
It had to be at least two days before and you were growing impatient, from how he described it, he really should have come by now. If you only noticed him a week ago, then he had already watched you for two. You were becoming worried that he may have lost interest.. Did he find someone prettier? Did you imagine the whole thing? The latter wouldn’t really be that surprising. So many thoughts swirled through your mind. When you were out, you searched for any sign of him, but he was always seemingly out of sight. You would listen in the hopes that he’d call in...maybe leave some kind of sign or confirmation.

“What about now Count.. How ya feeling? Are you getting shaky…was that the word?”

…

“Well, no that’s not the word for it I’m kinda-- It’s really hard to describe.’’

You were practically nose to nose with the radio as you clutched a pillow to your chest. 

“What do ya mean… like are ya feeling the urge?”

“ Not really”

Your heart sunk. So that's it… 

“ I haven’t really been thinking about the blood part.”

“Hm-- Well are you watching anyone then? Late night prowling the town…Come on, give us somethin’ here man!”

“I mean--”

“You scope out any special ladies? Did you find the next one.”

More silence.

“ I don’t watch her all the time... I mean I just see her around town sometimes”

“Where? Where do you see her Count? Have you spoken to her?”

Your heartbeat was threatening to explode within your chest. Surely he must have meant you---right? He was always there. It was such a small town, how could you have not noticed him before? 

“No… Just--she’s really pretty.”

“Well you should go talk to her man! Absolutely you sound like a really put together guy…”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No I’m with you man one hundred percent! Do you think you’re gonna go talk to her.”

“I-- I don’t know what I’m gonna do… I really don’t.”

~

After settling on a shirt you turn around to face him, garment of choice still in hand. 

“What do you think?” 

“It’s fine..” He turns his head out of modesty.

“You’re not even looking!”

“ I-L-looks good…” 

His fingers bunch out of habit and he rugs at the ropes once more. His head is still pointed towards the window. You allow your eyes to drift over his frame, he looks even smaller on your king size bed. Ribs contracting with every breath light pink marks forming around his wrists. Your gaze shifts lower there is a barely detectable tent down below, you can faintly see an outline through the fabric.

With a sigh you slip the shirt over your head, no need to flaunt when he refused to look. Your eyes flicker over to the clock, it was only five thirty in the afternoon.

“You’re going to kill me, aren't you.”

An involuntary woosh of air escapes your lungs. 

“Kill you?! No! Don’t be ridiculous…” 

“You are...then maybe it’ll finally all be over.”

“Why would I kill you?”

“I broke into your house I was gonna… “ His voice falters for a moment.

You kneel down next to him at the side of the bed, absentmindedly drawing his knapsack against your chest. 

“What? What were you going to do?”

More silence, he shakes his head, swallowing thickly. A lone tear escapes the corner of his eye, you watch as it seeps into his hairline, he flushes deeper.

Resisting the urge to reach out and brush it away, you decide to change the subject.

“What’s in here?!” 

You begin to unzip his bag tossing the contents on the floor.

“No! D-don’t..” 

“Is this a---? H--h Oh wow! Why do you have so many needles? You pack them all at once? What if you lose your bag?”

On your knees at the edge of the bed, you had unfurled his bag of syringes. 

“Tri-ahz-o-lam… wha- what does this even do?”

“Rah-mel-ton… doxepin.. Geez man, you could run a pharmacy…”

“C-could you put those back?”

“Where the hell did you even get these” you ask shaking up one of the vials

“Could you put those back...please?”

Your eyes snap over, he’s watching you again, same indiscernible expression on his face. “I- I wasn't going to use any of that stuff on you.”

Oh he way trying, lips formed into a slight pout,an almost honest expression spread across his face. 

“Really, so I just imagined that syringe between your teeth? “

“I wasn’t going to hurt you.”

You rolled your eyes “Well yeah I figured that… you couldn’t even hold me down.”

That last bit hurt you could tell, he began to absentmindedly chew on his lower lip. 

“I mean, I just wanted to---”

“What’s all this?”

You began to throw cotton swabs and alcohol packs across the floor that paired with a pack of rubber gloves. “Oh..” Tongue depressors, a thermometer, water based lube.

“Hmm” You placed the bottle of lube aside.

“Wha--”

You fished out one of his razors.

Holding it up to the light, the glint caused your breath to falter slightly. Sterling silver, brand new, you could almost see your reflection in the steel.

“Well this is interesting” 

As you run your thumb along the blade, you figure it’s definitely new. Effortlessly slicing through the dead skin at the pad of your thumb, skin turning white when you pressed it in deeper. 

His gaze was transfixed, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way that you weaved the blade between your fingers. Testing the edge, balancing it between your thumb and pointer, pressing down--

“Fuck!”

“Careful!”

You saw it, you were sure you saw it. A flicker of alarm spread across his face as his arm instinctively reach out despite the ties. You press your thumb against your lips.

“I’m sorry…”

“Are you okay?”

“It was an accident…” You coo, pressing at the base of your thumb. Squeezing down, eliciting a small droplet of blood.

His gaze was unwavering, as his breath begins to quicken, unsure just what you were trying to do. He opens his mouth to protest as you bring the razor to your thumb again pressing down with a slight hiss.

You lean in closer to his side, as he instinctively draws back. “Here..” You say as you move your hand to his lips, he regards you as if you were some sort of alien.

“ This is what you came for, right?” You begin, tracing your thumb along his bottom lip. You can feel him start to tremble lightly. 

“No…” He tilts his head away. “ P-please don’t…”

“ Why not?” You whisper squeezing down, painting a crimson line across his lips. You watch as they involuntarily part. His breath is hot against your fingertips as he stares up at you, tears brimming his eyes. Fear, humiliation and something you couldn't quite place. You could see the internal debate, you wondered just what was going through his mind. What did he think you were planning to do? What were you planning to do? You press your thumb in further, gently thrusting it into his mouth. You really weren't prepared for the subtle moan that escaped his throat. Barely detectable but you had heard it it sent a rush of heat to your face. His tongue swirls around the digit as his eyes flutter shut, sucking gently, his breath starts to quicken, you have to find it in yourself to pull away. 

He lets out what can only be described as a whine of protest, when he opens his eyes, he looked to be in a daze. His pupils blown wide, cheeks slightly flush, you resist the urge to dart your tongue across his lips. The initial confusion begins to fade, panic takes over once more. He begins to tug at the binds again, oblivious to the way the ropes dig into his wrists.

“I-m I'm sorry... I didn’t mean to…” He whispers

You can’t help but smile, so precious. It was hard to believe that he was capable of any of this. He was stunning… angelic, he was panicking.. He was bound. The wheels begin to spin in your head. Glancing over to the rubber gloves once again then over to the surprisingly unopened bottle of lube. 

“Shhh…” you whisper brushing the hair out of his eyes. You lightly brush your lips across his forehead. “ It’s alright…” You whisper, as your lips graze his temple when you draw back, he’s looking at you like you’ve grown a second head. “ You’re stressing yourself too much about all this, I’ve already said, I'm not going to hurt you…”

His lips part as if he wants to speak, but he remains silent as he watches you grab the box of gloves.

“I think… If you relax just a bit.. Trust me, it won’t be as bad as you think.”

He watches as you roll the gloves over your hands, snapping them in place with a resounding pop. He can see the faintest remnants of blood on the latex, his mouth suddenly goes dry.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thermometer nonsense ensues, I recommend none of this...

~~~

If he thought he was unsure of your motives before, at this point he was completely baffled. You had to be crazy, completely out of your head, he tilts his head to get some of your hair out of his face.

“Interesting…” You say sitting back on your knees, your thighs were pressed against his hips. You temporarily remove the stethoscope from your ears regarding him with a curious expression. 

“You’re stressed.” You say crossing your arms over your chest.

“You think?” he answers with a scoff.

“Very… you’re sitting at around 110 beats per minute.”

“Just what are you-”

“Shh.” You place the device back into your ears as you lean in as you press the bell against his chest. He can’t tell what's more distracting, the scent of your shampoo, or the weight of your breasts pressed against his ribcage. He swallows thickly, urging himself to calm, he can practically feel the heat radiating off your form. If he had things his way, you would be in his position, though significantly less conscious. He only wanted to hold you, he wanted to wind his fingers through your hair. He wanted to kiss your eyelids gently as the sound of your heartbeat lulled him to sleep. But now--

His teeth dig into his bottom lip as he attempts to count backwards from ten. The latex covered tip of your thumb was now rolling over a hardened nipple.

“Inhale.. “ 

He complies, through no will of his own.

“Exhale” As he does, your thumb and forefinger pinch down.

“Ahh!”

“Good!” You exclaim perkily sitting back on your knees. “Your reflexes seem to be working just fine…”

“You’re crazy…” he huffs

“Thats hilarious coming from you…” you reply, absentmindedly toying with his other nipple. 

“Whatever you’re gonna do to me just get it over wit--” 

His sudden gasp was the response to you pinching down, much harder than before. There’s a definite stiffness poking against your backside, you bite down on the insides of your cheek to hide your smirk.

“Huh” you sigh, wriggling back against it. “Now that’s really interesting…” 

No no no…

“What -is.. Oh wow…” 

You were rocking back against him, thrusting--mimicking in a way, all the while noting how his cheeks grew impossibly red. His fingers wrap around the bars of the head board, clenching tightly.

“P-please.sstop…” He whispers

You still your motions immediately. “Stop what?”

You give him your full attention for a moment, the look on his face nearly sends you on a tailspin. Flush and panting, with tears brimming his eyes, but there was something else hidden behind his gaze. Through his fear and disgust, he eyed you like a beacon, anticipation written all over his face. With his pupils blown wide, he licks his lips. 

“ Just.. call the cops on me...arrest me.. I’ll go away, you’ll never have to see me again!”

“That sounds awful” You reply pressing your hand against his forehead. “Wow.. that's hot…” you murmur under your breath.

“What does?”

You begin to rummage through his bag once more. “Never seeing you again, not a fan... Open!” You place a thermometer in his mouth.

How could he have never spotted it before, you were beautiful… at least in his eyes. The playful lilt in your voice, the bounce in your step...the way you seemed to gallivant amongst the clouds. One step removed from everything around you, as if you viewed the world through a filter. How exactly were you viewing him now?

In a flurry of movement, you’ve worked your way down his body and was now sitting with your fingertips resting on his hips. 

“I think I may have descovered the problem.” You say, face hovering over his clothed erection. 

“Do you feel any sort of pain anywhere? Any stiffness affecting a certain part of your body?”

He grits his teeth, tilting his head towards the window.

“No, not at all…”

“Really?” You whisper, nudging against him with your cheek. “Are you sure?”

“I assure you, Im fine…”

“I think we need to get a closer look, inspect things a bit more in depth…” You shift, reaching for his bag once more, only to fish out one of his razors.

He really starts to panic now, he’s heard stories of disgruntled housewives. How they’d lop off certain appendages. He supposed, if he really wanted to, he could free himself somehow.

He didn’t have time to test the ropes for long, he gasped as he blade barely grazes his hip. Another swift motion a slight sting at his side, you sling the last remnants of his modesty over your shoulder.

Was your room always this cold... a shiver runs up his spine. Another drop of fluid drips from his now fully exposed cock, he strains to tilt his head towards the window. You’re silent for a moment, but he can feel the weight of your gaze, it causes his cheeks to burn bright red. He wishes you would say something... anything.

“I think we’ve discovered the problem…”

Nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of your latex clad fingers squeezing down on his cock. Cold and unfeeling, you groped at his appendage as though it were a foriegn object, thumb pressing down against the head. “Hmm…” Swiveling it around like a joystick, more heat rises to his face, the smallest gasp escapes is lips.

“”Do you feel any pain here?” You ask as you press your thumb against the slit, smearing some of the wetness along his length.

“ No…” he whispers.. Voice, sonding smaller than he would have liked.

“ You’re weeping…” You say, making a show of sliding some of the wetness between your fingers.

With his head tilted towards the window, he refuses to look at you now. Noone has ever seen him or touched him in that way before. He would lay with them while they were asleep, completely bare , beneath the clothes. But he never really touched them, or really explored them at all. He only wanted to feel the way their breath ghosted over his skin, as the scent of their perfume clouds his senses. Warm and perfect, the ideal souvenir, their heartbeats would sync if he laid there long enough.

With a cold and clinical hand, you continue to maneuver him, fingertips tracing over every vein. Gripping him at the base, stroking in a rhythm that wasn’t exactly foreign. He could already recognize a familiar sensation, a shakiness that seeps into his bones. Heartbeat rising as a shiver runs up his spine, he starts to tremble heat pooling down below.

You temporarily stop touching him, he can hear you start to rummage around again. Against his better judgement, he spares you a glance to find you once again have the thermometer in hand.

“I can’t seem to figure out the problem here, the skin is incredibly flush and warm to the touch. There’s an overproduction of fluid at the site, but that might just have something to do with your sickness.” 

His heart starts to race as he watches you reach for an alcohol swab, polishing it over the thermometer. The scent curls at his nostrils nearly making him gag, as his eyes flitter back over to the window.

“You’re definitely running a fever, but I think we need to test at the source of the problem”

He can feel his inner muscles clench involuntarily as you reach for the bottle of lube. Surely you weren’t going to-- His stomach starts to churn. He starts to test the ropes once again, shrinking away from you on the bed. With a swift hand you flip the cap on the lube, applying a liberal amount to the thermometer. He begins to visibly shake, resisting the urge to cry out-- he didn’t want to imagine

You place a gloved hand on his knee reassuringly, he resists the urge to kick out. “I need you to relax for me okay… I promise it’s not going to hurt if you just relax...” He watches as you apply more lube to your palm, in an instant you’re stroking him again. He doesn’t know what you've done with the thermometer, your other hand lightly cups his balls. Squeezing down, pressing clinically once again, despite the motion of your other hand. His head is swimming, flush with sensation, he doesn’t even know what to think anymore. Just what were you trying to do? You allow his weeping cock to lay back against his stomach as you continue your ministrations. A gloved hand runs along the crease of his sack, before gently squeezing each of the orbs. “Just checking for any abnormalities. Cough.” 

He refuses, nails digging into his palm, he tilts his head defiantly towards the window.

You increase the pressure of your hand. “Cough… please.”

He complies with a barely audible wheeze.

“Again…”  
….

You squeeze a bit harder

He coughs much louder this time.

“Good… one more time”

His face burns as a tear escapes the corner of his eye, despite all of this he was not going to cry. He felt like a dog barking on command, another tear. No no no… His cough comes out like more of a sob. You pause for a moment, he keeps his head tilted away desperate not to show any signs of distress. He tries to steady his breathing, stifling the sobs that threatened to escape, all the while imagining he was someplace else.

“Good... “ You offer quietly, patting his thigh.

“ That's very good. “ You release him momentarily. 

He’s panting now, still incredibly hard, he can feel another drop of pre cum drip onto his stomach. He could not understand how he could be so impossibly aroused all the while wishing he could just sink back into the mattress and die. He’d never been touched like this before, by anyone, much less been completely on display. Shroud in darkness, they were never conscious, he didn't have to think about them seeing him.He had your full attention now and your gaze was unrelenting. Just the weight of your stare had his pulse quickening, he wondered if you could really see him.

“The next part, might sting just a bit… but if you bear with me-- it won’t be too bad.” 

At this point he refused to ask anymore questions, if only he could just shut off part of his brain. Disconnect himself completely, maybe drift off somewhere else. Sometime before he slipped in through your garage door.

Your fingers wrap around his erection, giving him a few shallow pumps. He feels something cool and hard pressing at the opening--he lets out a sharp hiss. 

“Shhhh..relax, it’s okay.”

You weren’t… surely you weren’t!

His questions were confirmed when he feels the slender tube sliding in, only a quarter of an inch but there's an incredible burn, he had to do something.

“Please sto-op!”

“Just inhale… I’ll go slow.”

“Wh-why are you” ahh!” 

Another quarter of an inch in and he’s frantically testing the restraints, but he knew better than to buck his hips. You had to be out of your mind. He could never..what exactly were you trying to do? 

He tried to imagine the day before he met you, or rather laid eyes on you would be more accurate. It was always so easy, he watched them all the time--- he was always so very careful. He memorized their routines, he knew their mannerisms, he could pick up on all their little ticks. Why was he so incredibly drawn to you.. How did he not see any of it before? How exactly did he land himself in this predicament? You had his full attention now, he saw the look of pure concentration on your face the way your fingers moved with precision. The one hand that held his appendage in place, the thumb was massaging him gently. You were speaking, perhaps the entire time he managed to catch the words. Just breathe. He did, just as more of the invasive instrument slid further up his urethra. 

About halfway in you gave a slight twist, he lets out another involuntary gasp. You inched forward slightly the burn has long since subsided, there was just this vague indiscernible itch. He wondered what it would feel like once it was all the way in, the strangest sensation coiled at the pit of his stomach. He was aware of you stroking him with feather soft touches, as you whisper twisted words of encouragement. Maybe if he could attempt to relax, show you that he was at least trying-- maybe you would go easy on him. He darts his tongue across his lower lip, fingers curling around the bars, a faint moan escapes his lips. 

You still your motions entirely, a flicker of panic---was that a mistake? 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes-!” he replies a bit too eagerly.

Wait no!!

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no, not really…”

“Good. I’m going to keep moving, we're almost there…” 

He didn’t even realise when you moved your hand to his hip and was now caressing gently. Inhale four... exhale four... he compiled without hesitation. Is it over? God let it be over… All he was was aware of was your hands smoothing over his ribs. Caressing him gently as you whispered words of encouragement. He felt touched, and alive-- and in pain. Humiliated, angry, afraid for his life and somehow, more turned on than he’s ever been.

Before he knew it, you weren't touching him at all. His cock lay back against his stomach throbbing--- not quite painfully. There was the most peculiar stretched out sensation, slight pressure every nerve ending stood on end.. If you touched him there in the slightest, he was sure would come on the spot.. He swallows thickly, willing himself to relax, his cock twitches involuntarily… the small movement was enough to shift the instrument around, sending a delicious shiver up his spine… ohh? 

You attempt to hide your snort of amusement, his chest heaves out of frustration, flush from head to toe, he bites his lip turning away once more. You figure he had to be enjoying himself just a bit-- he seemed to willingly comply to your commands. You didn't want to hurt him not in the least… You honestly longed for the circumstances to be different.

He kept his gaze averted towards the window, eyes transfixed on the curtains as a breeze drifts in. Focused on the way the wind rustled the blinds desperately  
trying to ignore the weight of your stare… now what? What more could you possibly want from him? You place a hand on his hip in what he guessed was supposed to be a soothing gesture, he has to fight the urge to move away. The sensation of the wind against his heated flesh causes him to tremble lighty. You lean in tracing your fingers along the underside of his cock before wrapping around him with a gentle hand.

His teeth dug into his lip, body betraying him a wave of pleasure rolls down his spine. His nipples were hard as rocks, he had to fight the urge to arch against your hand. One hand held the tip of the thermometer twisting lightly before removing it halfway. His cheeks burn as an involuntary moan escaped his lips…You twist again and he moans, much louder this time. “Oohh? Wait-- I-ah!” You were taking your time thrusting the device inside of him all the while your other hand stroked him lightly. His eyes were screwed shut, heels digging into the bed --spine arched like a bow. He was panting sparks of pleasure erupting behind his eyes with every movement of your hand. 

The dryness of the latex over his skin was starting to burn, but in the moment, the sensation was perfect. Someplace intangible, if he could get just a bit closer, if it could hurt just a little bit more. He couldn’t think any longer, he didn’t want to--- at this point it was truly best if he didn’t. Fear, uncertainty, humiliation momentarily forgotten he was so close, he just wanted to come.

“Ahh--” He gasps

“Okay?” 

His hands start to tremble, his fingers wrap around the bars… “Y-yess” wait no!! What exactly was he trying to say?? 

“Does this hurt?” you ask slowly pumping him again. He could feel a sharp sting...

“Y-yeah… just a bit…”

He watches as you hastily reach for the bottle of lube, squirting into your hand. 

“I'm sorry..” You say, pressing your lips against his stomach repeatedly as you begin to stroke him again. You pressed your lips against him as a lover would, at this point he way beyond confused.

His mind was in a million places at once, just what on earth were you trying to do? Torture him.. get him off… punish him for trying to breaking into your house? All he knew was that you were really pretty.. Even better up close. You would never see him now, not in a million years. He only wanted to hold you. 

“H-ohh god…”

You were stroking him now with slow steady precision. The lube coating your fingers dripping down onto his balls, he screws his eyes together tighty. It didn't feel right, but it felt heavenly… Maybe if he could just pretend...With your face in mind, the glorious sensations running up his spine, in the moment it all felt perfect… 

“Why are you doing this?” he pants after a moment

“What's your name?”

You lean in propping your head up against your hand. Your eyes are focused on your ministrations, you barely spare him a glance… Eyes fixated on his cock… the way the fesh glistens in the light--the tip painted an angry red. Thumb tracing over every vein, watching as they shift and move beneath the skin. 

“Can you at least untie my hands?”

You squeeze him just a bit harder, as you scoff “Untie you? What do you think I am?”

“ Do you think i'm in any position to run?” 

You pause for a moment to consider it.

“What’s your name?” You repeat, his chest heaves in frustration

“Martin… My name is Martin!”

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. 

“Well Martin… I’ going to untie your hands, but if you try any--”

“I won’t! I promise you…” 

You let out an exasperated sigh as you shift to straddle his hips, working your way up his body you pause for a moment hovering inches over his face. His expression was unreadable, he watched you with bated breath tears made his lashes cling to his cheeks. So close you could feel his breath ghost over your skin, you allow your lips to brush across his briefly. That seems to catch him off guard, you feel him tense beneath you. Your hands move to one of the ropes, lips still hovering inches away from his own. You can clearly feel him start to tremble even as he crains his neck up to meet you, lips barely touching yours he parts them as an invitation. 

With nimble fingers you free up one of his wrist as your tongue darts over his parted lips. A barely detectable noise escapes his throat as he tilts his head up further. You move your hand to his other wrist briefly dipping your tongue into his willing mouth. Another moan as he mimics the action, you work to free up his other wrist.

You didn't even come to realise when his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close as his lips move over yours. In a dizzying rhythm he kisses you, as though he was desperate for air. He pulls you impossibly close, which couldn't be so comfortable, with the rod sticking out of his dick.

He buries his face in the crook of your neck “pleas-s.. Just..do whatever you want I’m sorry…”

You arch your hips, inching away from him as you quietly slip off your gloves.

“Whatever I want…” you repeat

“Yes!”

You place your ungloved hand at his side, momentarily shifting back. You kiss him once more along the curve of his jaw, fully aware of his small content sigh. Dipping lower your lips move to his neck, tracing over his racing pulse, biting down. You kiss your way across his collarbone, lingering at the hollow of his throat.

He’s practically rutting against you now, completely unashamed, you can feel the tip of the thermometer press against your stomach. You reach your hand down lower, hastily scrambling for the tip of the device. “Inhale...slow..” Carefully you begin to remove the instrument fully aware of the way his nails dig into your back. “Just breathe...it's okay…”

You toss the thermometer off the side of the bed as you sit back on your knees.

“Martin, come here…” 

He scrambles up to meet you, leaning in lips inches away from your own. It’s as if he doesn't know what to do with his new found freedom. Should he kiss you..can he hold you at least, were you actually planning to actually let him go? You wrap your hand around him once more, the feel of your skin far better than the latex. You were actually touching him now, the new found sensation caused his head to swim. It was all so overwhelming, the feel of your hand, the scent of your shampoo-- the way you moved to rest your head on his shoulder.

“You can kiss me if you want…” He complies without hesitation, you moan lightly against his lips. Nothing could have prepared him, he moves to cup your face. You were actually a wake person. 

He feels light and airy, a combination of the drug and suddenly sitting upright. He clings to you like an anchor, as he as he anticipates the waves of release. He kisses you repeatedly.. “Sorry… I’m so sorry..”

You were stroking him now with some restraint, fully aware of the fact that he would soon be sore. Pre cum slides between your fingers as he ruts against you, fingers digging into your hips. He rains kisses along your shoulders as if he actually knows you, each huff of air against you skin makes you want to hold him closer. So perfect… If only he were yours. You’d want to make him feel this good all the time.

Seconds later, he spills himself against the palm of your hand, hot sticky seed slips through your fingers. Stroking him for a few seconds later he gasps falling back against the bed.

~~~~~~~~

His eyes were fixated on the photograph on your dresser, it was you and some strange man. His arms were wrapped around you tightly, the two of you sitting amongst a field of leaves...the two of you looked so happy. Something twinged inside and he quickly glanced away, he decided to draw you closer. He thought you were asleep, but you groaned slightly nestling in burying your face against his chest. 

‘’ So is this how you lay with them?” You murmur sleepily after a moment.

“Yeah… sometimes…”

Your legs were intertwined, you had removed the rest of your clothes his arms were wrapped comfortably around you. Every now and again he would weave his fingers through your hair, mostly to see if you were still awake.

“Hmm…” 

He presses his lips to the top of your head, inhaling deeply fingers tracing patterns over your skin.

“ Not all the time…most times I just take what I need and go.”

“Really… that's not what I’ve heard.

He opens his mouth to protest but could clearly hear the laughter in your voice.  
No judgement- only mirth and genuine curiosity.  
“ I do like to lay with them for a while.”

“So do you ever like--when you touch them… do you actually?” 

He could feel his stomach knot at the question, he knew exactly what you were trying to say. 

“I don’t, at least not like that.”

He could have sworn he felt you visibly relax. It was true, but why should you care. Surely you couldn't believe he would force himself on you now, the drug still had his limbs feeling heavy.

“ Have you ever wanted to?”

He opens his mouth to speak. What did you really expect him to say?

“Of course--”

“Why not?”

“I couldn’t do that--- not while they’re asleep” he’s startled by your snort of amusement. 

“Oh come on Martin, don’t try to pretend to have morals-- you probably just wouldn’t know what to do.”

He couldn’t explain the flutter at the pit of his stomach at the way you effortlessly used his name. It flowed so easy, he could hear the laughter in your voice, it seemed like you actually wanted to be there with him. He tilts his head to regard you, to find you’re already watching him. The flutter in his stomach intensifies, and for a moment he almost forgets how to speak. You begin to laugh as heat spreads to his face.

“ You’re right… I wouldn’t. And even if I did--”

Your laughter ceased for a moment. He was almost afraid to look at you, when he did, you had the most peculiar look on your face. 

“What- so do you mean you never-- I mean, you’ve never. actually..” You were stammering now, it was your turn to blush.

“I don’t take them when they’re asleep. I-I’ve never done that with anyone.”

Why were you blushing? You seemed to shrink away just a bit. Were you actually feeling guilty now? Did you think you were doing some kind of justice… serving punishment by torturing him to no end? Was that what this was really about?

You remain silent for what seems like forever until you finally respond with a half hearted “Oh..”

He could already feel you start to pull away, and he panics… no please don't go yet...

You were shifting, the air feels cool between you you were mumbling something under your breath. He couldn’t really make out any of it, he could hear the words “I'm sorry…I didn’t know” All he knew was that he wanted you to stay close, and you were leaving.

“ I’ve never really done it with anyone-- I was always too shy… I just.”

You were watching him now, heart threatening to explode within your chest… surely you didn’t have to take things this far. You should have just called the police once you restrained him, you didn't have to do any of this.

“ I’m sorry… I promise, I wasn't gonna hurt you…”

Placing his hand on your shoulder, he urges you to look at him, but you keep your gaze strictly pointed away. With tears pricking the back of your eyes, you felt queasy for moment you thought you might faint. The reality of the situation began to settle in, there had to be some way to get out of this.

“It’s okay… It’s fine. I’m sorry for--- “ you gesture towards the general direction of the bed. “Here, let me get your things. “

In an instant you hoist yourself off the bed, hastily reaching for your shirt. Pulling your underwear back on in a blink of an eye, you start to scramble for his things. 

“Here…” You say flinging his bag onto the bed… you quickly start to reach for his needles. He watches you in complete bewilderment, all the while trying to ignore the heaviness growing in his chest. You grab the spare razors from the bedside, completely oblivious to the way it slices into your palm.

“ You’ll just take these… I promise, I won't call anyone-- It’ll be like you were never here.”

He watches as stray droplets of blood land onto the rumpled sheets, his turtleneck hits him square in the chest. He hastily pulls it on, before fumbling for his jeans and underwear, all the while you continue to apologize profusely. 

You wanted to disappear, you felt completely exposed.. You needed to get him out of the house. You were no better than he was now, you’ve never done anything like this. Unlawful restraint, indecent behavior--assault were the words that echoed through your brain. He was sick… you didn't have to do all that, you should have just called the police. Granted you didn’t particularly enjoy the idea of him being locked up-- most likely they’d just send him to a hospital. Thats where he needed to be. He could get help there… and maybe then…

You knew deep down you weren’t gonna call anyone, you were just going to see him out. You’d definitely be changing the locks the next day, and perhaps install some security cameras. 

You began to chew on your thumbnail nervously as you waited by the door. You watch as he sits on the floor lacing up his sneakers, and something coils inside. You didn't want to imagine, you couldn’t… so perfect he was almost angelic. Why did he have to do such things, why did you just now have to meet him. He was struggling a but, loosening up the laces, you just wanted to rush over and hold him. What would he do when he left… where did he stay… did you hurt him at all would he be sore?

You didn't even notice when he stood to meet you, he was standing directly in front of you now. He held out his hand and you realise you had been clutching his knapsack to your chest the entire time. You feel yourself flush deeper and you hand it to him, gaze pointed towards the floor. Everything is silent for a moment and when he speaks you almost visibly jolt.

“You know that it was you right?”

“I’m sorry?”

“The girl I spoke about on the radio...who I wanted to meet it real life. I-I’m just letting you know that it was you…”

If you thought you were feeling lightheaded before, now you were certain you might just faint. Your back collided with the door behind you, a stray tear finally escaped. No no no...keep it in.

He tentatively raises a hand to your face, brushing away the stray tear. Fingers cupping your chin, caressing lightly-- he touched you as if you were the most important thing in the world.

“I- I listen to you all the time… It’s all I do. It’s my favorite radio station” You whisper

“I know. I- I mean I figured… When I disappeared for a few days. You looked for me---right?”

“I did” 

You were visibly shaking now, you had to gather the strength to look at him. When you did, he was already watching you he appeared to be just as afraid. 

“ I didn’t know what I was going to do-- I really didn’t! I just knew I wasn't going to hurt you…”

“Why did you have the needles… and all--” Another tear which you angrily wiped away. Why are you crying?

He steps in closer, raising his hand for a moment you can tell that he’s desperately trying not to touch you.

“I wasn’t going to do all that..I swear! I just--”

Embarrassment be damned, tears were streaming down your face freely, for a moment you thought you were dreaming. Everything around you seemed so pronounced and detailed, even the light seemed to bounce off the carpet and directly into your eyes. You were aware of his unwavering stare and when you finally muster the courage to look at him--- 

“I only wanted to hold you…” 

Tears were brimming the corners of his eyes now, the lamplight seemed to bounce off his skin. Luminescent, decidedly beautiful. You just wanted to slink off somewhere and disappear.

“Oh…”

You were suddenly aware of the ticking of the clock, it seemed to echo through the room.

“Can I? Please…. Hold you I mean?” 

~~

A breeze rustled through the trees, sending yet another handful of leaves onto your doorstep. 

Martin shivers lightly, clutching his bag to his chest, eyes transfixed on your welcome mat. His mind continues to spin the lingering taste of your lips on his tongue-- he could still feel your fingers on his skin. A church bell sounds in the distance, and he remembers that tomorrow was Sunday. The crumpled piece of paper still rests in his back pocket with your number on it. He wonders if you’ll pick up.


End file.
